oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Midnight Conversation
The Antoinette sailed peacefully among the seas of Paradise. Despite the craziness which transpired over the past few months, almost losing people who'd become crucial to his own life, Chateau find these nights to still remain as peaceful as when he was a child. He sat atop the deck in a meditative stance. Breathing peacefully alongside the push and pull of the waves. He thought back to the horrendous battle which took place recently. The sudden explosive boost in notoriety and the massive amount of renown he'd managed to accidentally amass. But alongside this came a fear. A fear that he lacked the direction for this crew. They came along to help him find his teacher. But...watching Mori get snatched away before his very eyes. Rowing almost dying every ten minutes. Things would've only been worst if Catherine had come along...It started to weigh heavy in his heart. Only Meredia seemed capable enough to stand on her own. He needed a direction. Hell, he still dreamed of building his own grand property. How could he accomplish this without any money and a massive bounty? Chateau sighed and laid his back against the wood of his beloved ship. Maybe the falling star above would bring alongside an answer. However, it was no falling star that came down. Although, it depended on how one viewed her. Meredia jumped down from somewhere, landing just a few feet Chateau. She was wearing her night robe, and drinking a glass of wine...Wine? The crew had no wine in their inventory! It was possible she had some in her "storage". She drew closer to the spaced out captain, and sat besides him, leaning against the ship as well. "You seem to be overthinking tonight, Chat." Out of all of the members of the crew, Meredia seemed to mostly interact with her captain, usually just addressing the other members when necessary, and Rowing well, she usually scolded him for his idiocy. Like that one time he sneaked into her room, and it was just luck that saved him from her bazooka. She drank from her glass, as she offered a sip to her captain. "Chat, there's some things that I've had on my mind for a while. I think its time to stop keeping them to myself, and just say them straight out." she said in a determined tone, as she took a bite on a cheese stick. Chateau took the wine and sipped it casually. Which meant he nearly downed the entire glass in a single gulp. His mind was always racing. Thoughts flooding...filled with memories. Confusion. Fear. Ambition. A cocktail of just utter confusion. But then this woman came and decided to add anticipation as well. His heart almost exploded from his chest. Wine. Things on her mind? Was it finally happen? Meredia wasn't that bad looking. And he could bet that the others were deep in their own dreams. Maybe..Just maybe...Chateau nodded. "P-please go ahead." He invited. A slight blush turning his chocolate cheeks a slight red. Meredia nooded, as she got even closer to Chateau. "You see, something has been worrying me very much, and, whe actually have never talked about it, not even after it happened....Its the fact, that, we haven't been met with opposition from the Wung Family". She sighed, took a sip from her wine, and continued. "I mean, its a good thing. But Chat, make no mistake, they WILL come for us. I was part of them for many years, and I know how they operate...They're probably letting us take a breather, bidding their time." She turned, and faced Chateau, looking him straight in his eyes. "These people, they hold influence in the entirety of the Grand Line, the New World and all, and the Four Blues. Chateau, we are strong, but they have people that could kill me in a heartbeat. There are monsters in their ranks...What I want to say is..." Meredia got agitated. Her heartbeat was racing. It was really obvious, from the way she just spoke without taking a pause, that this had been eating at her for a while. She took a deep breath, and lowered her head, gripping her shoulders with her hands. "Chateau...my fate is with this crew now, but its also tied with them, which means, the crew is part of it as well. If we want to survive, having made enemies of such a powerful adversary, I have a suggestion to make, but of course, as captain, you'll have the final say, Chat." The ebony woman finally seemed to had calmed down a bit. However, she seemed to hesitate in her words, about the supposed suggestion she had that involved the entirety of the crew. Chateau was taken aback. This was not what he thought this meeting would be about. But he didn't mind. Or rather these were all things which plagued his mind as well. Things had been too easy for the crew. So much so, they'd almost lost their lives against those overly muscular bastards back on that island. He already knew the next words from her mouth. He saw the trouble within her soul and wanted nothing more than to ease it. So after listening to her words, Chateau grabbed her hands and met Meredia's gaze. His own smooth, lowered eyes peering deep into her soul. "My job as captain is to listen and find a way to make all of our goals, dreams and suggestions come true. So please Meredia. Whatever I can do to ease your soul." Meredia looked away from Chateau, ashamed at her state. "Chateau. We need to make moves..." She recovered her composure, inhaled a deep breath, and continued. "In the New World, there is a saying, either you join under a Yonko, or you spend your entire life fighting against their influence...Our situation is similar, Captain, especially because you have ME in your crew. We...need to keep on the offensive against not only the Wung Family, but the entire Underworld itself." "I think that way, we could always be a few steps ahead of our enemies...Because, as we are now, trust me when I say, we won't survive if they absolutely decide to erase us. The Underworld is rooted in deals, that's what holds its foundation. If we could disrupt these lines, we will disrupt everything..." She grunted as she stood up, and leaned on the edge, looking outwards into the sea. "If I wasn't clear, Chat, I'd recommend targeting the Underworld directly. I...know a whole lot about it. With pinpointed strikes and raids, we can disrupt various organizations and their dealings, including the Wung Family's, essentially, forcing them to destroy each other. What do you think would happen, if an organization failed to meet their end of the bargain, if their merchandise was stolen or destroyed? Do you think the other partner would accept excuses as repayment?" "The short answer is no. We need to take advantage of this. I've thought about this a lot, and considered it, given our crew's "special skillset", which makes us perfect raiders...thieves..." Chateau listened intently. His eyes widened at the absolute wisdom of his subordinate. At one point, he thought that he stood a chance against this woman among the seas of sand. But the words she spoke proved how little he knew. Although he was the captain, this woman stood as a guiding light in their future. Her suggestion wasn't too far off from his own thoughts. They'd recently spent several adventures stealing and attacking others. Even after that fiasco against the Manly Pirates, Chateau took his own vengeance by raiding their stronghold. He still wanted to find out who Over was. He still wanted to discover the mystery behind his teacher's disappearance. But the several months they'd been together awakened something greater in Chateau. He wanted to destroy the Underworld while experiencing the thrill of battle he'd grown accustomed too. The idea of raiding their treasures and distributing the wealth among the needy excited him. "Hm...I agree with everything you're saying. The Underworld is a curse upon this world that is deeply interwoven with the false agents of justice" Chateau stood up and joined her at the edge of the ship. "Thieves. Thieves which steal from those who stole first. I like that idea. Not just the Underworld but other pirates as well. Never raise a sword to a merchant, but to the coffers of the pirate who pursues him." Meredia made a slight smile and nodded. She knew her captain understood their predicament, even without her input. But she felt he needed a little "push" into a direction, which she just did. Indeed, it was the logical move, if not, they'd be sailing blindly, just awaiting their doom. As a crew, the captain took it upon himself to save them and give his life for their freedom, and so, it was their job to lessen his own struggles, even if just a little. "The seas ahead are going to get tougher, Chat. The enemies as well," Meredia glanced at Chateau. "Our crew is strong...but we lack something very crucial. What we lack as a group, was the thing that enabled me to push you so far those months ago in Alabasta, even though your power far surpasses my own..." She stared at Chateau, wondering if he'd know what she meant. "It's experience. As a group we are strong, yet vastly inexperienced." She turned her head, now facing the ocean. "For example, Chat. Your natural instinct, the ability to think on the spot, your "freestyle" fighting style, and your Devil Fruit mastery, are your strengths....but, each of those present exploitable weaknesses, weaknesses I was able to adjust to in our bout, weaknesses you need to overcome..." "This path will probably be even tougher than we think. Here..." Meredia inserted her hand into her abdomen, and pulled out a worn out notebook. "This, is my gift to you. I think, it'll help you to become stronger, and in our new endeavors as "thieves". It may come in handy to you someday. It's a daily training regimen. Though, it's brutal." She pushed herself back from the edge of the ship, and in a blur, passed right by Chateau, leaving just dust on her way, and appeared behind him. "I will teach you the basics, but it's your job to follow that training to master it... Chat...I'm going to teach you the high speed movement technique, !" She formed a slightly evil smile at her captain, kind of wanting to start training as soon morning came, as soon as possible if he accepted, so she could watch him frustrated and struggle. Watch him unable to walk with his sore legs. "Oh! Also, in the notebook there's also the specific training in order to learn two other Rokushiki techniques, and , but I haven't trained them myself, so you'd have to figure out by yourself how to apply the training into actually learning the techniques." Chateau was a geek through and through. And so, Chateau spent her amazing demonstration skimming through the notebooks. Soru. Geppo. Quick stepping and walking on air? The ideas were cool and solid. And Chateau heard rumors of marines capable of easily performing such miracles. But...his heart raced when he stumbled upon Rankyaku. A fighting style which weaponized the air itself! It looked so cool! "Madame Meredia," Chateau started. "Thank you! We will surely become a great crew of thieves!" But his celebratory grin ended with a thought. He placed the notebook into the small satchel on his side. "I've been thinking. We're a bunch of random people sailing under a flag. We need organization. I need a First Mate." Meredia grinned at seeing Chateau so excited. She sipped some more wine, as she thought of becoming stronger herself. Yes, she had an extensive armory, tools and gear, but she needed to become stronger, and not only for her own sake. Now speaking with her captain by her lonesome, she had the urge to tell her about her past, about how she got tangled with such an organization..."Yeomra-" That's what she said before Chateau began talking again. She quickly shook her head, and directed her attention at Chateau's question. "Ah, yes. I do think we need organization, Chat. But that is up to you, Captain." She sipped more wine, her ebony cheeks turning reddish. "Just know that I'm okay with whatever you decide...unless it's a stupid one, then I'll kick you in the head and make you reconsider, Fufufu…" Meredia chuckled slightly, hiding her mouth with her palm. It had been a while...that she had felt so..."free"... "Gachichichichi!" Chateau erupted into laughter before turning to Meredia. "You. Madame Mori and Madame Sayuri will be my Chevalier, my knights!" The ebony captain smiled. "You have shown your strength and power and will guard this castle which guides us to our dreams." He took a deep breath. "Rowing and Madame Catherine will be my Marquis. Important to me but serve other duties such as protecting our loot and treasure. They will be in charge of making money decisions and planning our routes. Hopefully, Monsieur Rowing will become stronger of course. As for my Duc, well...I haven't found anyone...I mean I trust you all. But my First Mate needs to be someone capable of fighting by my side. Someone who can step up and lead this crew in my absence." "Madame Meredia, I love you with all my heart. You've grown to be an older sister to me." Chateau admitted. "However, I fear that your ties to the Underworld has left your spirit scarred. I often question if, in my absence, you would be able to protect this crew with your life." "Madame Mori has been abandoned too many times. She will simply fall back to old habits or find a new Master to serve under. Even at the expense of her worth." "I need someone who I can see myself in. Who will mirror my heart." Meredia chuckled as she offered another cup of wine to her captain she had taken out of her "inventory". "Guess I don't have to kick you in the head," she chuckled once more. "Yes, seems like you thought quite a bit about this." She took a sip of wine, her cheeks getting even more red. "I'm okay with just being your "shadow", I'm no leader." She glanced at Chateau. "I'll be there for you even when you don't expect it. So you don't have to worry about what's behind you...you just...keep forward." Chateau smiled at her as he took another cup of wine. "And as my shadow, you should always be by my side." The ebony captain met Meredia's gaze. "Mark me with your power. Whenever you need me, no matter how far, I'll be able to come." Category:Shen Yi Category:Lemasters30